A Foretold Destiny?
by Mudblood79
Summary: Do we write our own destiny or is it written for us?


The moon was full, shining its brilliant harvest orange colors, and the air was emitting a gentle cool breeze. The waves on the lake were gently rippling across the shoreline. Birds from afar called off into the distance, and small bands of coyotes were in the forest, howling to announce their kill down.

Off into the distance a large castle stood glowing brightly. Candles, were floating high into the sky, as if they had been enchanted by some source of magic. The kitchen was fermenting a sweet intoxicating smell of what could have only been a great feast. It was starting to prove that heaven existed on earth.

However, none of this mattered. It was a moment, that would forever be captured in the clutches of Mother Earth and Father Time. This particular night seemed to be written in the stars, so long ago. There was something oddly familiar about it, something that could not be explained. Hermione felt she had been here before, but she couldn't remember when.

For just this single moment, not a couple that ever lived in the entire history of the world could have even breached the happiness, that this particular couple felt. The world around them had hushed to a joyous silence. All eyes became focused on Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

Hermione wore a flowing white dress and a clear white veil. A delicate and soft song, gently rippled through the night's air. Harry was wearing a black tux with a matching top hat and highly polished black shoes.

Hermione always had dreamed of having her Prince Charming coming to her rescue and sweeping her off her feet. However, she came to realize over time that her knight in shining armor was actually her best friend ever since her first year at school.

Harry simply hated to dance, but he needed to learn just for this special day. He had decided to take some special lessons from his best-friends sister. Who willingly agreed to teach him, and they secretly snuck up to the Astronomy Tower, for lessons. He did it just so he could make this day so special for the girl he had come to love more than anything in this world. Harry knew deep down inside his stomach, she had been dreaming of this day for ages. All that mattered was the happiness, love, and dreams they would build together.

Harry looked deeply into Hermione's eyes as they spun around the dance floor, and soundlessly mouthed the four words she could never grow tired of hearing. Yet she always longed to hear them.

"I love you Hermione," Harry said, and quickly followed up with a gentle and loving kiss, suddenly the world faded into total darkness, and a voice broke the silence.

"Hermione, wake up," a familiar voice, said to her. She found herself being shaken awake in the Gryffindor common room. She looked at the Ancient Runes book she had been using as a pillow, and closed it. _What a wonderful dream,_ she thought.

She sighed and felt uneasy, she couldn't stand one more day without his knowing. She wanted this dream to become true so badly that it was beginning to become over-whelming. _It's now or never,_ she thought. It was her time to confess to all of her years of wanting to be with him. She no longer cared about the possibility of being rejected. _He has to know,_ she reasoned.

She needed to do something of which she had never done before something un-lady-like. She needed to go against all the rules of chivalry. It was simply time to confess her true feelings for him, otherwise the wonderful dream she had would never become reality.

"Harry, can you and I talk about something that's been weighing on my mind for ages?"

"Of course you can. What's up?" Harry asked, showing a bright smile. 

_I love it when he smiles at me like that. It really lights up his eyes,_ she thought. "Harry, I have to tell you something – something that I've been wanting to tell you for years . . . "

Harry remained quiet, made eye contact, and gave his full attention.

Hermione, started to feel the heat in the room rise, it started from her toes and rise up to her face as she blushed, a deep red. "I don't know how I should say this but – Harry, I think I'm in love with you," her voice cracked and stuttered. "I-I can't stand this any longer, I-I don't want to live one more minute without being your you know, girlfriend."

It was apparent that whatever Harry was expecting to be told, this wasn't it. He had large lump in his throat. He couldn't find the strength to speak and sat down next to her because his knees had weakened. He stretched out a very shaky hand to gently hold hers. Finally the lump in his throat had receded, turning into a lead weight that dropped into his stomach. It was like a dam had burst, a steady flow of choppy words came gushing out of him.

"Wow I never knew. I don't know what to say, that's . . . " he couldn't speak anymore, but he made his feelings for her obvious, as he quickly leaned forward and to kissed her.

It was the first time they had ever kissed. A jolt of electricity flashed between them. Uncertainty filled both their minds. _Where do we go from here?_ they thought together.

It seemed as if they had been reading each other's thoughts. Without a single word having been spoken, they walked together, hand-in-hand to the dorm entrance, where they shared one more kiss before going to bed.

Hermione realized as she rested in her bed and drifted off to sleep that night that she had just seen a glimpse of the uncertain, near future. She smiled as she thought, _Our lives have indeed been written for us so long ago. Just like literature among the stars. However, it will only be a matter of time before its mysteries will be revealed ._

The End


End file.
